


Three Strands 三股辫

by castlyre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Secret Santa, cute nonsense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlyre/pseuds/castlyre
Summary: 弃权声明：故事属于原作牛姨和钢炼动画全体制作者，故事属于Blissymbolics 太太，某只是个渣渣搬运工，有任何不好都是我的错！！！请大家有能力一定要去原网页留言啊！哪怕是中文，太太也会很高兴的！！！！以及，这是个真的很温馨的故事，某好喜欢这个故事里的氛围。给心爱的人梳头，哇，就是那种很古典的，生活很和谐的伴侣啊！！！希望他们俩能一直幸福下去~~~
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 7
Collections: FMA Gift Exchange 2019





	Three Strands 三股辫

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969706) by [Blissymbolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/pseuds/Blissymbolics). 



> 弃权声明：故事属于原作牛姨和钢炼动画全体制作者，故事属于Blissymbolics 太太，某只是个渣渣搬运工，有任何不好都是我的错！！！请大家有能力一定要去原网页留言啊！哪怕是中文，太太也会很高兴的！！！！
> 
> 以及，这是个真的很温馨的故事，某好喜欢这个故事里的氛围。给心爱的人梳头，哇，就是那种很古典的，生活很和谐的伴侣啊！！！  
> 希望他们俩能一直幸福下去~~~

  
  


Three Strands 三股辫  
by Blissymbolics  
地址： <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969706>   
  
  
爱德能感觉到梳齿梳过他潮湿的头发，将那些小小的发结一点点地理顺。很快，梳子就能很顺利地一梳到底，梳齿按摩头皮的感觉很是舒服。又梳了几下，罗伊将梳子放在他正坐着的沙发上，开始将爱德的头发分成几缕。首先是两侧太阳穴附近的头发，将它们交叉，收紧，然后是中间的第三缕，将它们编在一起。  
  
爱德觉得他已经生疏了。这一年多他不用打理这些，所以可能得花上一两分钟才能记起这些步骤。  
  
一年前，爱德必须得将头发剪短，因为有个在阿耶鲁哥的研究计划，他得在那里驻扎六个月。令他恼火的是，罗伊提醒他说阿耶鲁哥大学的男性都是短发，留着过肩长发走进那所大学的效果无异于众目睽睽之下光着脚走进政府大楼。  
  
爱德没有轻易投降。他本来是打算完全无视这个传统来着，但是在第十一个小时，他改变了主意。15岁的他大概会对这些个传统什么的不屑一顾，但十年后的现在，他那恼人的自我意识已经了解到所谓社交礼仪的存在。无论如何，他不是非得要在即将要待的地方把自己孤立出来，变成一个所谓的，古怪的外国人。  
  
他还记得罗伊帮他把头发剪掉的那一晚。他们坐在壁炉前，和现在一样。罗伊最后一次帮他编好辫子，把一个橡皮筋箍在上面，好让辫子掉下来的时候不会散开。他的头发还蛮多的，剪刀剪了好几下才把辫子完全剪下来，只给他留下某种有点像幻肢那样的虚无的重量。  
  
他回来后很快就又开始蓄发，到现在终于长得可以编起来了，但也只是将将好。再过几个月会更好编，一年之内它会长回原来的长度。他的头发长得很快，不会让他等到头发花白才能长到腰上的长度。  
  
“你有一头漂亮的长发，”罗伊哼着，而爱德翻了个白眼。  
  
“我听过这首歌。”  
  
“你会再听到它的，之后还会听到，听很多很多遍。”  
  
爱德努力无视泛起潮红的脸颊，注意力集中在面前燃烧的火焰上。他伸伸腿，对着那团热量活动了一下脚趾。  
  
“你觉得我能把它卖出多少钱？我有点后悔去年没把它卖出去了。”  
  
“这样的头发，大概至少要300，000吧。如果你想的话，还是能卖掉的。我把你原来的那根辫子收在楼上的橱柜里了。”  
  
“等等，真的？”  
  
他试着回头，但罗伊轻轻地让他继续对着火焰。  
  
“是啊，当然。”  
  
“你为啥要收着它？”  
  
“那我应该怎么对它？”  
  
“唔呣，扔掉。”  
  
罗伊嗤笑一声，对他的回答嗤之以鼻。  
  
“我可不能把它就这么扔到垃圾桶里，跟那些发霉的土豆和垃圾作伴。那是你的一部分。”  
  
“难道你连我剪下来的指甲也要收起来嘛？”  
  
罗伊轻轻拽了拽他的头发作为报复。  
  
“人们总是会收藏爱人的头发。”  
  
“是，他们只会收起几缕，放在小盒子里；他们可不会留下能做出一顶假发那么多的头发。”  
  
“你妈妈肯定会收起你所有的乳牙。”  
  
“我换牙前她就死了。”  
  
罗伊的手很稳，但他没有让任何一律头发从指缝间漏出来。  
  
爱德在心里为自己这有些病态的抬杠敲了自己一下。好吧，从本质上说，并不是抬杠。那是事实。她下葬后三个月他才换下第一颗牙，直到国家炼金术师考试前一个月是最后一颗。  
  
该死，他那会真的是个小娃娃，无论是牙齿，还是任何别的什么。  
  
罗伊温柔地笑出声来，继续着他的工作。几秒后，爱德感觉到他用一个小皮筋箍紧了末端。然后罗伊双手放在他的头两侧，引导他往后仰头以便在他头顶印下一吻，战栗顺着他的脊椎传了下去。  
  
“好了。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
等罗伊放开他，爱德转身从沙发上拿起梳子，从梳齿上把梳下来的头发扯下来团成团。  
  
“给你。”他抓住罗伊的一只手，把那团毛发放在他的手掌上，“作为收藏。”  
  
罗伊微笑着看着那团头发，试着握紧他。  
  
“谢谢你。我会把它当作一生的珍宝的。”  
  
“可别一下子就用完了。”  
  
这么说着，爱德爬回沙发上躺平，把脚放在罗伊膝盖上。  
  
“我不介意你收着我的头发。不过如果哪天我失踪了，然后军部在你的柜子里发现了我的辫子，对你而言恐怕是大大的不妙。”  
  
罗伊微笑着。“但这可是无价之宝。而且既然你已经知道它的存在，陷害我可是轻而易举。”  
  
“不要，我可离不开你。我从来都搞不清怎么自己编个蝎子辫【1】，而且我现在年龄大了学不了这个。”  
  
“你可是刚刚在六个月里新学了一门语言。”  
  
“那不一样。”  
  
爱德抬起腿，用脚去蹭了蹭罗伊的脸颊，稀疏的胡渣蹭过他的皮肤，就像沙砾的感觉。  
  
“说真的，你最好还是把那玩意儿扔掉。”他用脚趾拨弄着仍然呆在罗伊手上的那一团头发。  
  
“为什么？这是个礼物。”  
  
“这礼物可够差劲的。谁会送你这个？”  
  
“这话也太无礼啦。他本身可就是我的礼物啊【2】。”  
  
爱德轻轻的用脚掌拍了一下他的脸颊，然后双腿环住他的脖子把他拉了过来。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 【1】french braid 法式辫子。。。我查了下百科，就是蝎子辫。。。  
> 【2】He made it himself. 呃，蠢译者觉得这话既说了那团头发是个礼物，也再说爱德本身就是无价之宝什么的。。。但某笔力有限不会翻】
> 
> 1.小段篇真的很可爱，这里面罗伊各种撩啊，爱德心照不宣故意不接梗，超可爱！  
> 2.他们俩这么甜真的不磕一发吗！！！  
> 3.文笔渣英语渣各种渣，求指正！！！！  
> 4.求留言求聊天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
